1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to flexible display apparatuses and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses have attracted much attention as the next-generation display apparatuses because of their wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, and high response speed.